My Daughter, My Bella
by Fanofmanythings23
Summary: Esme is furious with Edward when they return to Forks and tells him to stay away from Bella. Victoria is out for vengence but what does she want with Renee Dwyer? Bella is angry and hurt because the Cullens left her, now they're back will she forgive them? Rated T but will change to M later. R&R Enjoy! :) now rated M for swearing/ curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

Esme's POV

I and Carlisle stood just inside the doors of the airport waiting for the return of three of our children while the other three waited for us in the underground parking lot. I looked around hoping to spot them but bowed my head and sighed as there was no sign of them, when I looked up however, I saw them walking toward us and smiled.

Alice, Edward and Bella. They had just gotten off the plane from Volterra, Italy after being nearly killed by the Volturi but they were home now and they were safe.

If it were possible for me to shed tears there would have been a water works show, I was so happy to see them, I had been so worried about them. As they walked toward us I noticed my youngest Bella, she looked so angry as she glared daggers in my direction and I knew why.

Eight months ago Bella had turned 18 and we had thrown a party for her birthday. She was opening a gift from Carlisle and I when she got a paper cut which was what started this whole thing. My son Jasper smelt the blood and because he wasn't as controlled as the rest of us yet had lunged in an attempt to quench his thirst for blood but before he could make that mistake his brothers had grabbed him and dragged him outside.

Later that week, Edward had come home saying that we needed to leave Forks and never return for Bella's safety. He said that if we stayed we'd only end up hurting her and that this was the only way for her to live a normal human life but I was having none of it.

Flashback

Edward stormed into the house and slammed the door behind him clearly angry about something.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked my youngest son.

Before he got a chance to awnser Alice came downstairs in a blur of vampiric speed shouting at him "Go ahead Edward, Tell her! Tell Mom how you destroyed her, how you plan on ditching our sister, Tell her!" Alice growled at her brother furiously.

I looked to my son then back to my daughter in confusion and cocked an eyebrow at their little tiff.

"Edward, would you care to explain what your sister is going on about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Tell Mom what you did Edward, TELL HER!" Alice screached.

"Alice enough!" I scolded and turned to my son. "Tell me what? What is going on Edward and I want the truth?" I asked annoyed by their game of 20 questions.

"We need to leave Forks tonight, all of us. Bella was nearly killed because of us so we need to leave before she ends up getting hurt or worse. She can go on with her life and she won't be in danger anymore. It will be as if we never exsisted." Edward told me.

As I heard his words it felt as if someone had ripped my silent heart out of my chest and set it on fire before all I could see was red.

I stood motionless in the living room as I stared into space. I watched as Edward walked towards me and call my name.

"Esme? Esme are you okay?" he asked.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and almost as if my body had a mind of its own, my reflexes kicked in before I could stop them and I slapped him.

An earth shattering crack sounded throughout the house as my hand connected with Edward's face and I snapped back to reality at the sound.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you do this, if you make us leave her behind, if you make _me_ leave her behind it will destroy this family and I will never forgive you!" I snarled and in an instant I was in my room and slamming the door with a loud crash.

End Flashback

I rushed at human pace to hug her and tell how sorry I was but I stopped in my tracks as she glared at me with eyes so full anger and resentment that it broke my heart.

"Bella I-" I started but stopped myself deciding that this wasn't the time or place and it was obvious she didn't want to talk anyway.

"Nevermind, We can talk later." I said simply as we walked to the car.

When we got home Emmett carried his little sister into the house as she had fallen asleep on the drive home.

"I'll take her, she can sleep in our room for now." I said as I took Bella in my arms.

"Okay Mom. Is she still mad at us?" Emmett asked with a pained expression on his face. "I don't know honey but I certainly hope not." I replied with a smile.

I took her up to mine and Carlisle's room and gently set her on our bed. True, we didn't sleep but it was still nice to have a bed even if it was only for apperances.

I heard Edward arguing with his brothers downstairs and went to break it up before they woke their sister.

"Stay out of this Emmett. Bella is my concern not yours, I will deal with it," Edward hissed. "Leaving her on the forest floor is how you show your concern? Your an idiot and you don't deserve her." Emmett growled.

"That is enough! If you two wake her up, both of you are going to be sorry. Now, Emmett I will deal with your brother but I need you to calm down so go and find Rose." I said as I gave them both a look.

Emmett just nodded and left the room but before Edward got a chance I grabbed him and dragged him outside and out of hearing distance.

"You, Edward are in very big trouble! You are to stay away from her because you have done enough damage and I will not have you making a mess of this family, You stay away from her or so help me It'll be the last thing you ever do!" I screamed in fury.

_"I told you the day we left that if you made us leave her that I would make you regret it and that I would never forgive you and I damn well meant it! She is not a piece of property Edward and She does not belong to you, She is mine! I will not let you destroy her!"_ I screamed through my thoughts knowing he could hear them.

Edward heard my thoughts and lunged at me but I dodged his attack and grabbed him by his throat and smashed him against the ground sending bits of dirt flying.

_STAY AWAY EDWARD, BELLA IS MINE!_

I got up and ran back to the house leaving Edward in the dirt. I walked into the house feeling satisfied that he wouldn't try anything atleast not for awhile anyway. I smirked triumphantly as I walked up the stairs to my room to check on my baby girl but the smirk disappeared fast as I realized she was gone.

"Where's Bella?" I called down to my family. "She left. Said she would walk home and didn't want to see or talk to us." Alice called to me sounding defeated.

"Jasper sweetie, were her emotions truthful? Does she really not want us?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. "She's angry with us and rightfully so but I also felt sadness. I believe she feels as though we left because we didn't want her, she feels that we abandoned her. Bella's sadness and anger was almost too much to bear." Jasper explained.

"Then we must prove to her that we never meant to hurt her and that we love her, it won't be easy but we must try because I will not lose my daughter, she wants to be one of us and even if I have to change her myself she will get her wish. Edward told her that he wouldn't allow it but its not up to him, its Bella's choice so if she still wants to be one of us then I will give her that. If she does not want to be with us anymore then we cannot force her to but until she tells us that she wants nothing to do with us and means it then we will keep trying to show her how much we love her." I told them and they all nodded in agreement.

"What about Edward? He's not gonna be happy and he will try to stop us, I've seen it," Alice stated. "That is why your father is going to keep him occupied and out of our way, Isn't that right Carlisle?" I asked as I shot him a deadly glare.

"Yes, of course my love." Carlisle replied and kissed my cheek.

"Good. Now I am going to find her and try to talk some sense into our precious Bella. Alice honey don't let Edward out of your sight, I'll be back as soon as I can." I told them and then pulled Carlisle out of hearing range.

"Carlisle we need to fix this, I cannot stand the thought of Edward hurting her again. Where did we go wrong? How did we not see this coming?" I asked as I dry sobbed into his chest. "Shh, I know Esme I know. I promise you we will fix this because I can't bare to see you like this anymore, I need to see that gorgeous smile of yours again and the only to do that is to bring our family back together," he whispered comfortingly.

I looked up into his eyes and they were filled with love and concern. I wound my arms around his neck and felt his arms around my waist as he pulled me close and leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed him back and then rested my head on his shoulder "Carlisle, I love you so much. I have to go find Bella but I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible. I love you," I told him and kissed him again. "Of course honey, I love too Esme. Find her and bring her home, I'll see you soon my love." He said and kissed me one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

Bella's POV

When I got home Charlie wasn't home yet so I just went straight to my room and laid down on my bed letting my tears fall freely down my face.

How could they just leave me like I meant nothing to them? I wondered aloud. I didn't want to be angry at them but I was and I hated it. I heard a noise at my window and assumed it was Edward but I ignored it.

"Go away, Edward! I don't want to talk to you and if you really loved me you wouldn't have left me!" I shouted angrily but the sounds continued.

I got up and walked to my window yanked the blinds up expecting to see Edward but instead I saw Esme staring back at me. I sighed in annoyance and opened the window.

"Did Edward send you to talk to me because if so I have nothing to say. Esme, you left me not the other way around and now you guys just expect me to forget everything? I don't think so, I jumped off a damn cliff just so I could feel something because I was numb. I couldn't feel anything but pain and when the pain finally went away I felt happy because I thought I might finally be able to move on with my life and then I just felt numb because if you left me then nothing else mattered so I jumped off a cliff into the water and for once I felt free. That is until I saw Victoria swimming towards me and backed up into a rock and knocked myself out and if it wasn't for Jacob I would have drown so if you guys cared about me then where were you when I needed you?" I huffed out all at once.

I backed up so she could come inside and invited her in even though she didn't need an invitation. That was a stupid human made myth.

"Bella I- wait, did you say Victoria? Oh god I'm so sorry. Bella honey, I never wanted to leave you but Edward said that if we didn't leave you'd be in danger because of us. He made us feel guilty and feel like you were better off without us but I realize now that I was a fool. We love you and we never meant to hurt you." Esme explained sounding as if I'd broken her heart.

"Well its a little too late to realize that now, you say you never meant to hurt me but whether you meant to or not dosen't matter because you still did and what hurts the most is that for once I felt like I had a real mother who loved me but apparently you're no different than Renee. You left me when I needed you most just like Renee did and when you left it was like someone had punched a hole through my chest, ripped my heart out and left me feeling empty with a gaping hole where my heart used to be because losing one mother is bad enough but losing two is worse and to top it off I lost Edward because he dosen't love me anymore so don't tell me you love me because Esme you never did and neither did the rest of your family." I screamed at her.

Esme suddenly looked extremely pissed off and I realized I'd made a huge mistake by flipping out on her because now she looked like she was going bite my head off. Literally.

Her eyes weren't gold anymore instead they were pitch black and she had this very creepy, very evil looking smirk on her face as she growled at me. Normally, I wasn't afraid of the Cullens but right now I was terrified of Esme and she knew it too because her smirk widened.

I took a step back as she came toward me then I took another step back and another and another until I couldn't go any farther because I landed back against my bed as she crawled up to me with a giant smirk. Something about this situation amused her and it was seriously creepy.

"What's the matter Bella? Are you scared? You don't honestly think I'd hurt you now do you? I love you Bella, I could never hurt you but you're right, Edward dosen't love you. He never did, he just wanted to control you but I won't let him hurt you like that ever again and if he tries he'll be sorry." she whispered in a very creepy tone.

"Look Esme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry but please don't..." I trailed off as she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh Bella, I'm not going to hurt you besides you know I don't drink human blood. I just want to know, you still want to be one of us, don't you because we still love you, we want you as part of the family and I want you as my daughter so I need to know if you still want to be part of this family? If you wish it, I will change you myself but only if it is what you want." She whispered in my ear as she released me from her grasp.

I was shocked. Did Esme really just offer to change me into a vampire or was this some trick to get me to forgive her?

"Esme, if this is some trick to get back in my good graces and for me to forgive you its not going to work. I'm not falling for anymore of this vampire trickery and if its not a trick then I have one question for you, what's Edward going to think about this? Aren't you worried he's going to try and stop you?" I asked suspiciously.

Esme's eyes regained some of the golden tint they'd held a few minutes ago and she looked hurt but that hurt quickly turned to anger as a deep rumbling sound rose from her chest as she growled viciously at me for what I assumed was my comment about vampire trickery and then she said "That hurts Bella, why would I trick you?" she hissed.

"How the hell should I know? Your the vampire, not me," I told her. Esme chuckled darkly as she awnsered my snarky question "Yes, yes I am but I assure you I would never lie to you and this is not a trick and as for Edward, I really don't give a damn what he thinks and if he interferes I will kill him. I told you, I won't allow him to hurt or control you any longer and I meant it. Bella, Baby I love you, I would never lie to you ever!"

"Okay so you're not tricking me or lying to me but it still dosen't change the fact that you left me so why should I trust you? How do I know you won't leave me again or worse how do I know you're not just trying to keep Edward away from me so you can have me to yourself to control like he did? How can I trust that you actually do love me and you're not just trying to control me? Because I know how you guys can get very possesive." I asked still a little suspicious.

"What do you want from me Bella? You want me to say that I never loved you and that I only came back to torment you, Huh is that what you want? Because I won't, I will not tell you something that is not true! I will do whatever it takes to prove that I love you, I will kneel before you and beg your forgiveness, I will stay by your side while you sleep every night and be here when you wake up every morning and drive you to school every morning if that is what you want but I will not tell you that I never loved you Bella because it is a lie and I promised never to lie to you. Baby please, I know you're hurt and I know you're angry with me and you should be but please give me a chance to redeem myself, to prove myself to you. It kills me that I hurt you so badly and I never should have left you, I never wanted to leave you but I swear on my soul if I have one, I will never leave you again. Bella, you're my baby girl and I would willingly set myself on fire for you, do you understand me? Bella I would die for you, I will do anything to prove to you that I always have and always will love you with all the love my silent unbeating heart has to give. Tell me what you want, tell me what I must do to prove it and I will do it." Esme pleaded, her voice sounded so heartbroken and her eyes pooled with venomous tears that would never fall.

"I want to believe you Esme, I really do but how can I when I was nothing more than a distraction and a chew toy for you guys?" I asked the vampire.

"So that's what he told you, is it? I am going to kill that little shit! Is that what you think you are to us Bella, some amusing toy for us play with and torment?" Esme asked growling as she glared at me, eyes once again pitch black.

"I don't know, isn't that what I am to you?" I asked, my voice cold and hard.

Esme gasped and looked as if I'd just ripped her heart out and I knew I went too far as she backed away from me and slowly walked to my window but I ran to her before she could go.

"Esme wait! I'm sorry I just-I need time to think things through and I know you never meant to hurt me but you did and I need time for my heart to heal emotionally." I told her.

Esme spun around to face me, her eyes pitch black again and I realized I'd pissed her off more as she backed me against the wall growling at me.

"You think you're the only one who suffered? You think I'm not hurting too? I despise myself for what I did to you, for how I hurt you and when Alice saw you jump off that cliff and we thought you were dead I couldn't bare the thought that you were dead because of us and if it hadn't been for Jasper and Alice and Carlisle I wouldn't be here now. Bella, I was going to set myself on fire because I knew I was the reason you had jumped and I couldn't live with myself for hurting you like that! So don't you dare tell me that I didn't suffer because I did, I felt so horrible, so responsable thinking that if I'd only fought harder to stay in Forks that maybe you wouldn't have jumped! You have NO idea how much I suffered!" Esme screamed at me before she started dry sobbing and laid her head against my chest.

I realized just how wrong I had been and I felt like a total bitch, how could I have been so cruel? My tears streamed down my face as I pleaded with Esme.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't know. God, I'm such a bitch and you don't deserve this shit from me, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I compared you to Renee, I'm sorry I thought you were tricking me and I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you loved me like a daughter." I sobbed hysterically.

Esme wrapped her arms around me and cradled my head under her chin stroking my hair as she whispered to me soothingly "Shh, I know Baby, I know. Shh, its alright its okay you didn't know. I don't think you're a... I know you weren't trying to be cruel but I must admit I don't like hearing you say those things about yourself because you are not a... a... well I don't like the word and you know which one I'm talking about but you have every right to be angry with me trust me, you're not the only one. I'm very angry at myself for what I did to you. Charlie's just about home and its late so I should go and let you get some sleep." She whispered as she released me.

"NO!" I nearly shouted for fear she might leave me again and Esme looked at me slightly confused by my quick response.

"No don't go, Please Esme stay with me?" I pleaded with her. "I thought you didn't want me to stay with you?" she asked confused. "I didn't but I changed my mind and its really selfish of me because I'm scared that if you don't stay then I'll never see you again. Stay. Please Mom, stay?" I asked and Esme's eyes lit up when I called her that. "Oh Bella my angel, of course I'll stay with you and on the plus side, it'll keep Edward away from you so that's good atleast." Esme said with a smirk and I nodded.

I walked to my bed and crawled under the covers then I patted the spot next to me silently telling her to come because I wanted to cuddle with my mom, Renee may have given birth to me but Esme was my mother and even though I was angry with her I still loved her and saw her as my mom.

Esme smiled and before I could blink she was laying next to me and stroking my hair gently and I felt her kiss my temple as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

Esme's POV

I watched as my precious Bella slept, she was my angel, my light in the darkness but most importantly, she was my daughter and soon enough she would be mine forever but until then I would protect her with my life or more accurately my unlife of sorts.

I heard Charlie coming upstairs to check on her so I hid in the shadows on the other end of her room so he wouldn't see me.

The door opened and he peeked his head in, seeing that she was sleeping peacefully he closed the door quietly and muttered under his breath, if I were human I wouldn't have heard him but I'm not human so I did.

"Bella's not gonna be happy when she finds out about Renee coming down from Jacksonville but I'm hoping that once Renee sees that Bella is back to normal and happy here that she'll just leave us alone. she's done enough damage to Bella over the years and I don't need her causing anymore trouble." Charlie grumbled.

I let out a gasp too quiet for him to hear at this news. Renee, that pathetic excuse of a mother was coming to Forks but why? What did she want and what did Charlie mean by "She's done enough damage to Bella" I wondered. If she wanted to take Bella away from me, she would have to kill me first and there's only one way to kill a vampire indefinately and I highly doubted Renee knew what that was so I'd like to see her try because she would fail.

I waited until I heard Charlie's breathing even out and his heart beat took a slow steady rythem and then when I knew he was asleep I went back over to lay next to Bella while trying not to think of how much I despised Renee and I'd never even met the woman. I only knew what Bella had told me about her and whenever I heard Charlie speak of her which wasn't often.

A few hours later I was laying next to Bella with my eyes closed even though I couldn't sleep and didn't need to sleep either. I felt Bella's fingers brush a few strands of hair out of my face and heard her snickering at me so I opened my eyes.

"Something funny sweetheart?" I asked and she shook her head smiling. "No, no of course not. its just, if I didn't know better I'd say you were sleeping. I guess I'm just used to seeing you with your eyes closed, thats all." Bella giggled.

"Oh. Well I'm glad I amuse you but listen honey I think you should talk to your father, Charlie. I heard him muttering something about Renee coming to town and I think you should talk to him about that but you might want to make it sound as if you don't know so he dosen't get suspicious." I explained.

"Ugh, Renee's coming, when?" she asked groaning in frustration.

I shook my head and gave her a sympathetic smile "I'm not sure sweetie, he didn't say but you need to talk to him about that. Meanwhile, I need to hunt so you go talk to him while I go and make sure I've got my thirst under control because I'll do no good for anyone if I'm thirsty." I told her and she lost it.

"What? I knew it, you're just gonna leave again. Why, what did I do? Am I really that worthless to you, did I do something or say something to piss you off and now you don't want me anymore?" Bella asked as tears streamed down her cheeks and I instantly wrapped her in my arms.

"Bella, stop it! I am not going to leave you again I promise. Look at me, Bella look at me," She looked up and I continued "Now you listen to me. I know I hurt you and as I said you have every reason to doubt me and every right to be angry with me but I swear I am not going anywhere. Now I know you doubt me but how about this, I only have one thing in this world that is more precious to me than you and that is my love for Carlisle so take this and that way you'll know I'm coming back because Baby I'm not going to leave you and I promise I will come back but I need to hunt or I could end up hurting someone and then I wouldn't be able to see you for awhile because I'd have to my thirst back under control so take my wedding ring and that way I'll have to come back because I'd be lost without it but I'd be lost without you as well so take it and I promise as soon as I'm finished my breakfast of sorts I'll come straight back. Infact, I'll call you on your cell when I'm on my way back okay?" I told her and handed her my wedding ring.

"You promise you're not gonna leave me? Do you swear it because I can't bare to lose you again." She asked glaring at me.

"If I don't come back, you can turn the ring into scrap metal but I swear it. I promise if I don't return to you, I will, but if I don't you can destroy the ring, melt it down into scrap metal or something. If I don't come back you can send the wolves to kill me if you want but I swear on my immortal soul that I will come back, I will _**not**_ cause you that kind of pain again." I held up my right hand as taking an oath as I told her this.

She threw her arms around me and clung to me as if I were never coming back.

"You hunt and as soon as you're finished eating you text me to let me know you're coming back or Esme I swear this ring will be trashed! If you're not back here by" she paused to check the time, it was 9:00am "If you're not back here by noon, I'm trashing this ring. 12:00 Esme or you can kiss your ring goodbye and I want to see a text saying you're on your way back! I mean it!" She hissed with a piercing glare.

"12:00, got it! I will text you as soon as I'm on my way back although, I'll probably be back by no later than 10:00, maybe 10:30. I promise Bella I will be back." I promised and kissed her forehead.

"Oh and Bella, please talk to your father while I'm gone and I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go find a mountain lion to eat and maybe a couple deer and then I'll be back so leave your window open unless you'd prefere me to come to the door." I told her and she seemed to think about that before awnsering.

"Um no, I'll leave my window open for you because if you come to the door that'll just make Charlie suspicious. I mean, he'd be expecting Edward to show up at the door but having Edward's Mom of sorts show up would probably leave him with questions I can't awnser because its not my secret to tell, the volturi already wants me changed or dead because I know too much and I don't need them coming after Charlie too. Just come through my window but I meant what I said, I want a text saying you're coming back or kiss this wedding ring good-bye." She told me sternly and I snickered.

"Oh Bella, sometimes I just don't know how Charlie deals with you being so snarky and fiesty, you're so stubburn. I'll be back soon honey so keep your phone close because I'll be sending that text and if it dosen't come then go ahead with your trashing but I promise I'll be back before you have time to worry. I love you, Bella. You make my silent heart feel as if it were beating, You are my light in this eternal darkness. My angel and I love you, my daughter." I laughed as I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight but not so tight that I would crush her before I dashed out her window and off into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

Bella's POV

I walked back up to my room after talking to Charlie about Renee and slammed my door. Renee was gonna be here in two days time and I knew why, she wanted me to go back to live her and Phil but if she thought she could take me away from Forks, From the Cullens and From Charlie that bitch had another thing coming. She may have given birth to me but she was not my mother, Mothers don't make their five year old child wait on them like a slave, mothers don't leave their five year old alone for three days straight so they can go party and get drunk, mothers don't do that, not good mothers anyway.

It was 11:00 and Esme wasn't back yet, one more hour and I trashed her ring. "I bet she's not even coming back, she just gave me her ring to torment me when she left and didn't come back." I thought aloud.

Just then Esme climbed up and perched herself on my windowsil "I heard that and its not true. I told you I'd be back and now I am." She said as she slid into my room.

"Yes, you are but I didn't get a text so maybe I should just..." I trailed off as I held her ring over the heat vent in my room to taunt her.

"Bella, don't please. I left my phone at home yesterday because I was so preoccupied with coming over here to talk to you, I thought I had it in my pocket when I left earlier and when I went to get it out to text you I realized I'd forgotten it at home. Thats no excuse I know but its the truth and if you don't believe me then call it and someone will pick-up at home, please Bella don't do this." Esme pleaded with me and I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing her number with a smirk.

It rang twice before I heard Alice picked up. "Hello Bella, she really did leave her phone here so don't you dare drop that ring. I hope you forgive us, we really never meant to hurt you and Emmett misses you. Seriously, he keeps whining that he wishes you'd forgive us because he misses his and I quote little bear. Hope to see you soon, Sis." Alice said before she hung up.

I handed Esme her ring back and hugged her. "I'm sorry I doubted you but I just had to make sure you weren't going to leave again and I'm glad I did because I'm gonna need some back up in two days." I mumbled knowing she could hear me.

"Its okay, I wasn't exactly expecting you to be happy when I came back without texting you. What do you mean you're gonna need back up though?" Esme asked confused.

"Well, Renee is gonna be here in two days and I know she's gonna want me to move back with her and Phil but I don't wanna go besides I'd like to see her try because if she thinks I'm going anywhere with her, She's got another thing coming. I'd rather be tortured by Victoria than go with her and that's saying something because I would never want to be tortured by Victoria but I'd endure it just so I wouldn't have to go with Renee." I said in a tone of pure hatred.

Esme snickered and seemed to be trying not to laugh but it only made her laugh harder and her hand flew to mouth as she burst into a major giggle fit. I cocked an eyebrow at her and wondered what the hell was so funny.

I snickered at her "What the hell is wrong with you, Did that animal blood have laughing gas in it or something?" I asked playfully which only made her laugh more.

"No, I don't know. its just, You look like you're about to rip someone's head off or something and I don't think I've ever seen a human look so angry, like some enraged phsyco. I've only ever seen vampires look that angry so when I saw your face so angry, so enraged and furious I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Not at you but at myself because I didn't think humans could look so angry, apparently I was wrong. I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you think I was laughing at you because I'm not but honey, if only you could have seen your face I think you'd have scared yourself you looked so mad." Esme laughed once more and then finally seemed to quit laughing like a hyena.

I shook my head and stared at her with a smirk on my face.

"Sometimes, I just don't know about you vamps but I'm glad you find me so hilarious. So will you back me up with Renee or not?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I will always be there when you need me Bella. I know I wasn't there for you when I should have been but I'm going to do everything I can to make up for it, I can't undo what I've done but I can try to make up for it and from now on I will be there whenever you need me. I will be there to support you and comfort you, I promise." Esme replied with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks Esme, I'm glad I have you. I hope Renee enjoys disappointment because I'm not going anywhere, I belong in forks with Charlie and I hope I belong with you and the rest of your family." I told her.

"Our family, Bella our family and yes I believe you belong here as well." Esme said.

"So what are we doing today? Baseball or is Alice gonna drag me shopping?" I teased and Esme laughed.

"I don't know, why don't we go over to our place and find out. You tell Charlie and I'll be in your truck." She said and I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me. I don't own Dracula, Bram Stoker does.

**Esme's POV**

When we got there Carlisle, Alice and Emmett were waiting for us.

Emmett picked Bella up giving her a bear hugs her swung her around in a circle before putting her down again. "We missed you Bella," Emmett told her.

"Yeah, I heard. Alice said you were being whiney about it. I missed you too even though I'm still kinda angry at you for leaving but I know you didn't really want to leave so I forgive you." Bella replied with a smirk.

"Oh she did, did she? Alice I am not whiney." Emmett laughed. "Yeah okay, sure Emmett. tell that to Jasper. seriously even Rosalie said you were whiney so there." Alice shot back.

"Welcome back Bella, we've missed you and it hasn't been the same without you." Carlisle said as he hugged Bella.

"Well I'm glad to be back and I missed you guys too but I have to ask, Where's Edward?" She asked.

"He's gone up to Denali. Kate and Tanya are keeping him busy up there, taking him hunting and skiing and maybe ice fishing. Don't worry Bella, he won't be back for awhile and when he does come back we won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Carlisle told her as we went inside.

"Okay so what are we doing today guys? too nice out for baseball and Alice before you ask, no I do not want to go shopping." Bella laughed as Alice made a face.

"We could watch a movie or something." I suggested.

"Yeah, Let's watch Dracula and make fun of all the cheesey vampire myths. I mean seriously a stake through the heart, yeah like that's gonna work." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah okay, sounds great. Good one Em. I could use some humor right now anyway and I'm sure Dracula will do the trick." Bella aggreed.

"I guess we're watching Bram Stoker then. The original or the remake?" I asked and they shrugged.

"Either is good, they're both absolutely rediculous so it dosen't really matter." Emmett and Bella said at the same time.

"Okay." I said. "You guys go ahead, I'm just going to go read or something. Enjoy the movie." Carlisle told us.

"Carlisle, you're always reading or studying or something. Why don't you watch the movie with us? Is it because its a vampire movie?" I asked.

"No. its because Count Dracula reminds me of Aro except with a creepy accent and everytime I think about the Volturi it puts me in a very dark kind of mindset and I don't feel like being gloomy today." he replied and I nodded.

"Okay honey, I love you." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Esme. Have fun and enjoy the movie." he told me and kissed my forehead.

"Gary Oldman reminds him of Aro?" Emmett asked. "No, the guy who plays Dracula in the black and white original reminds him of Aro. Gary Oldman played Dracula in the remake." I told him and Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Come on, let's go watch the movie." Bella said before she went into the living room.

I put the movie on and then I made popcorn for Bella.

**One Hour Later**

"That was a lot cheesier than I remember, I mean seriously they had him backed into a corner just by holding that tiny little wooded cross in his face. To say Dracula is whimp would be a major understatment especially when you compare him with real vampires like you guys." Bella said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet mom could kick Dracula's ass." Emmett laughed.

"I don't think so Emmett, you're right I probably could but there would be no reason for it and he's fictional." I told him.

"Probably could? Esme, give yourself a little credit. I know you could kick his butt." Bella said agreeing with Emmett.

"You really think so?" I asked and they both nodded. "Yes." they said together.

"You guys are so sweet, I love you both so much." I told them. "We love you too, Mom." Emmett said and Bella nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

**Bella's POV**

After the movie I decided to call Charlie and let him know I was staying at the Cullens place tonight, Alice had asked me to stay over and I really didn't want to be angry with them anymore besides I needed to talk to Esme about the whole changing me into a vampire thing anyway and make sure that when Renee got here the day after tomorrow that she wasn't gonna be all creepy and possesive like she was the other night with me.

So after I'd told Charlie I was hanging out with Alice for the night and made sure he knew Edward wasn't here I decided to have that talk with Esme. I walked out to the back porch and sat down on the stairs next to her.

"Hey Sweetie," Esme said. "Hey, can we talk about you know, about changing me?" I asked and for a breif moment she looked worried but she nodded.

"I've thought about it and yes, I do want you to change me but here's the thing how is this gonna work? I mean, once I'm changed won't we have to come up with something to say so that people will think I'm dead or something?" I asked and she seemed to think a moment before answering.

"Yes, we will but you know if we were to just change you as you are now then we could just say you disappeared. This way we wouldn't have to fake your death and people wouldn't think you were dead which makes it both easier and harder for us, easier because it would mean less for us to do but harder because people would be looking for you. It would make it harder on them however, because they'd be looking for you despite the fact that they'd never find you." Esme explained solemly.

"Okay so when are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Well, the transformation process usually takes about three days and it is extremely painful, when the venom hits your bloodstream its almost like your entire body is on fire and it lasts for three days. When Carlisle changed me in 1921, I screamed so loud for three days straight you would have thought I was being burned alive and in a sense I kind of was. Anyway the point is, when I change you its going to hurt a lot and thats a major understatment so when we do this you're not gonna want to be anywhere where someone might hear you especially not Charlie because you are going to be screaming and I don't think you want Charlie to hear that so you'll probably want me to change you at our place where its secluded from the rest of Forks. Now as for when we do it is up to you but it will not be today because Renee is coming the day after tomorrow and it'll take atleast three days to change you and then a few days after that to get your thirst under control depending on how much selfcontrol you have. So over the next few days think about when you want to do this and once you've decided let me know, whenever your ready. It is entirely up to you, my dear." Esme explained and I nodded.

"Okay, I will. Now speaking of Renee, Please tell me you're gonna be nice. I mean you're gonna be all possesive and creepy again are you? when its just you and me its fine but not in front of Renee okay? Esme, promise me you're not gonna like scratch her eyes out or something. Promise me." I told her and she smirked.

"Esme, I mean it. I know she's a total witch but just let her say whatever she has to say and hopefully she'll just leave us alone. If she tries to get me to go back with her then you have my full permission to mouth her off and scare the crap out of her but thats it, no violence. I'm serious Esme." I told her and she pouted playfully but agreed.

"Alright, alright I promise. Atleast I get to have some fun with telling her off and scaring her," she smirked. "Only if she tries to get me to go with her, otherwise you be nice. Badass Mama." I laughed and Esme laughed along with me.

"You know it, Bella baby." she laughed again.

"I love you, mom." I said and hugged her. "Aw, honey I love you too." Esme said as she returned the embrace.

We sat like that for a few more minutes before Esme and I stood up. "Come on, lets go see what your sisters are up to." Esme said and I nodded. "Okay." I said as we went back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

Renee's Visit

**Esme's POV**

Today was the day, I promised Bella that I'd play nice unless Renee tried to take her away from me. Hopefully that wouldn't happen because as fun as it would be for me to scare Renee, Bella did raise a good point about not getting possesive and mouthy unless it was absolutely necessary so I would behave myself and be nice unless the situation called for other actions.

We sat at Bella's kitchen table waiting for Renee to show up but so far there was no sign of her. "What time did she say she was coming again?" I asked.

"Around three but its almost four o'clock, she should have been here by now. I wonder if something happened to her?" Bella asked and seemed to be thinking about something.

"I'm sure she's fine Bella and if anything does happen Alice should be able to see it and she'll let us know but for now maybe she's just running late or something." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know, something just feels kinda off but maybe its just because I'm nervous about seeing her again or something. I just don't want to go back with her, I belong here in Forks with you guys and Charlie not with her. Forks is my home now, technically its always been my home seeing as I was born here." Bella explained.

"I know sweetie, I know. I just- wait. Someone's coming, its Charlie. What's he doing home so early?" I asked and Bella shook her head.

"No idea, you can stay here though I'll just say you were coming over for coffee and we lost track of time. I'm sure he'll be fine with that don't worry." Bella replied.

"Okay, if you're sure he won't mind I wouldn't want to impose on your time with him," I said and Bella giggled. "Esme relax, Charlie isn't exactly the most talkitive dad in the world and besides you're not imposing on anything so you'll be fine." Bella said still snickering.

Charlie walked in a few minutes later and Bella greeted him. "Hey Dad, you're home early today how was work?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah, work was alright today kinda slow but otherwise fine. Bella, you didn't tell me we had company." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Cullen, its nice to see you. Bella isn't giving you any trouble is she?" he teased and I giggled. "No, not at all. I just stopped in to see how Bella was doing and she invited me to stay for coffee, I hope you don't mind. Oh and Please call me Esme." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, no I don't mind at all. its good to see Bella hanging out with Alice again, she was so distraught when you guys left town but since you've been back she seems happier so thats all that really matters." Charlie explained.

"Bella, have you heard from your mother? why isn't she here yet?" Charlie asked her. "No dad, I haven't heard from her and I don't know why she's not here. I was just going to ask you the same thing, thought maybe you'd heard something but I guess not." she replied.

"Hm, well if she's not here in the next couple hours maybe I'll try calling her but for now why don't you see what Alice is up to and see if she wants to hang out and I'll call you if I hear anything. Okay?" Charlie asked and Bella nodded.

"Yeah okay, sure." Bella said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Don't awnser that, I know what's up I'm just messing with you. So, Movie night or shopping?" Alice asked over the phone though only I and Bella could hear her.

"Movie night definetly, No shopping. last time you took me shopping I think you bought me half the mall and I don't need anymore clothes or shoes or anything Alice but I tell you what, we'll do movie night and you can do my hair and make-up. Okay?" Bella suggested and Alice squealed in her ear.

"Yay! Okay, movie night it is. See ya soon Sis." Alice squealed again in excitement.

"Ugh, I swear if she keeps squealing like that my ears are never gonna stop ringing." Bella muttered and I giggled. "Well Bella, would you like to take your truck or do you want to ride with me?" I asked.

"I'll just go with you if thats alright, Dad I'll see you later but call me if you hear anything about mom." Bella told me and then turned to her father.

"Will do, see ya later." Charlie replied and then we left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

**Bella's POV**

Alice was doing my hair while we watched Queen of the damned, it wasn't as cheesey as Dracula but it still seemed rediculous to see how fake these vampire movies were.

"These vampires are so fake compared to you guys, I mean seriously look at what Lestat is wearing. He dosen't even look like a vampire, he just looks like some gothic wannabe with way too much eyeliner on and what is with all these movies portraying vampires with fangs anyway? You guys don't have fangs." I thought aloud.

"I know right but what gets me is, Why are the vampires always considered the bad guys? I mean we're not all blood thirsty physcopaths. If it wasn't for the fact that we have to remain hidden from the human world I'd show these movie people what vampires are really like and that we're not all bad guys." Alice said sounding annoyed.

"Don't get any ideas Alice, I understand its frustrating that we're always portrayed as villans but there is nothing we can do about it and the last thing we need right now is Aro's wrath because you went and showed some movie director what real vampires are like." Esme called from somewhere in the house.

"I know, I know. its just so irritating and I know it shouldn't bother me but it does and I can't help it." Alice said knowing Esme could hear her.

Alice finished my hair and then we decided we didn't want to watch the movie anymore so we turned it off and went to hang out with Esme, wherever she was in this huge house of theirs.

"In here girls." Esme called and Alice lead the way toward her voice knowing exactly where she was. "Hear anything from Charlie about Renee yet?" Esme asked me and I shook my head.

"Nope. Nothing yet but maybe if I'm lucky she just decided to stay in florida and thats why she didn't show up today but I doubt it." I replied with a snicker.

Esme and Alice both laughed along with me but the laughter died down when my phone rang.

I looked at my caller i.d. and it was Charlie.

"Spoke too soon." I said and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah Bella listen, I still haven't heard anything from your mom. Have you?" Charlie asked. "No dad, I haven't but I'll let you know if I hear from her." I said.

"Bella, I hate to say it but at this point I don't think we're going to hear from her because I checked with the airport and she was seen getting off the plane so she's here but I think something must have happened to her otherwise she would have called by now. I'm starting a search for her so I'm going to be really busy until we find out what happened to her. I hate to do this but is it possible you could stay with the Cullen's for a few days?" Charlie asked again.

I knew Esme and Alice could hear every word he said so when they nodded in awnser to his question about me staying with them, I wasn't suprized.

"Uh, Yeah I can stay with them a few days. Let me know if you find anything and be careful. I love you Dad." I told him.

"Always am. I let you know when we find something, I love you too Bells." Charlie said before he hung up.

We were now in Esme and Carlisle's room and when I got off the phone with Charlie, I went and sat down next to Esme on their bed. I started crying and she pulled me in for a hug.

"I know she's a witch but I never wanted this to happen to her, I just wanted her to leave me and Charlie alone. This is all my fault." I choked out.

"Oh honey, its not your fault. this could have happened to anyone. Shh, it'll be alright Bella I promise. Everythings going to be okay." Esme soothed as she rubbed my back.

"Everything with Renee might be okay but everything here isn't gonna be okay, not for long anyways. We have a problem and its name is Victoria, she's headed in our direction and she's not alone. I can't see how many are with her but I can tell that they are our kind, newborns." Alice rambled sounding worried.

"Victoria's coming here? why would she be bringing newborns with her unless... Oh My God, Carlisle!" Esme called and before I could blink he was at her side opposit of me.

"Alice, tell him." Esme said and she nodded.

"Victoria is coming and she appears to have newborns with her, I can't see exactly how many but there is a lot of them and the only reason for that amount of newborns is an army. Victoria will be here in ten days and when she arrives, we'll be under attack." Alice explained to Carlisle.

"This is not going to end well, we'll be lucky if any of us survives her attack. We need to get Bella out of here before she arrives, somewhere Victoria will never find her because this is fight we're not likely to win." Carlisle explained and Esme nodded.

"What? NO! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you guys, I lost you once I won't lose you again. I'm not gonna let you get yourselves killed because of me either. Victoria wants me, not you guys so I'll go to her. I'll give myself up to her and she'll leave you alone, I'm not gonna let her hurt my family and if serving myself for dinner is what it takes then so be it because I refuse to let her destroy my family." I said determined to stop Victoria from hurting anyone else.

"Bella, you will do no such thing. I forbid it, you are not going to sacrifice yourself for us. You hear me, Bella? I forbid it!" Esme shrieked.

"But Mom-" I started but she cut me off. "Don't 'but mom' me Bella, I mean it. I will not allow you to do this, we will find another way to defeat Victoria if we have to but I refuse to let you do this." she said sternly.

"If you fight Victoria you'll all die, Carlisle said it himself and I won't let that happen so I'm going to make sure she never comes after you guys. I'm going to Victoria." I said just as sternly.

"Bella, I said NO! Do you have any idea what that would do to Charlie? It'll destroy him, Bella. Is that what you want?" Esme asked in a hard tone.

"No, Esme its not what I want but I don't want the only true family I have getting killed either so I'm going with or without your permission because I refuse to let her turn this house into a monumental grave for all of you." I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

"Charlie will move on eventually and so will you but I'm not going visit this house as if it were giant grave stone in a cemetary, I'd rather die then do that because I wouldn't be able to handle losing you again especially knowing that this time you wouldn't be coming back. Ever." I sobbed.

"Bella listen to me. Don't do this, Please stay here and we'll figure something out." Esme pleaded with me as I slowly backed towards the door.

"I have to, I'm sorry Esme. I love you Mom." I told her and ran outside before she could say anything else.

"BELLA!" I heard her scream as I ran through the woods. I couldn't bring myself to look back, if I did I would cave and go back and I couldn't do that because I wouldn't let them die because of me.

I had gotten far enough that I couldn't see their house anymore but not far enough that they couldn't follow, However because I ran the whole time I was exhausted and needed to rest so I sat down with my back against a tree.

**Esme's POV**

"BELLA!" I screamed again.

I tried to go after her but Carlisle stopped me. "Let her go." he said. "No, Carlisle I will not let her go. I refuse to lose another child and I'm not gonna let her get herself killed for me. Now let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"She's right, if we fight Victoria we'll all die. Is that what you want for her?" he asked.

"Carlisle, that is what good parents do. they fight to protect their children, I thought you knew that. I will gladly die trying to protect her. Now let me go!" I screamed and pushed him away before I took off after my daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

**Esme's POV**

It had been a week since Bella took off saying she was going to give herself up to Victoria. She hadn't called or come back and I hadn't been able to find her but that didn't stop me from trying. Alice was watching Victoria's dicisions to try and pinpoint her next move while Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper helped me look for Bella and Rose wouldn't shut up about it.

"Why are we doing this? I mean Bella's doing us a favor by getting Victoria off our backs so why are we looking for her?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose Enough! She is your sister and we are looking for her because Victoria won't kill her if she comes willingly, it would defeat the purpose of her vengance and it would be too easy. Either way Victoria will attack regardless of what Bella does." I scolded and glared at her.

"Yes Mother. Whatever." Rosalie scoffed.

"Don't wise-crack me! I have had just about enough of your attitude missy, I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth because I am sick of this. I get it Rose, really I do. you didn't ask for this life and wish you were still human but guess what? it may come as a shock to you but none of us asked for this but we are what we are and if we all started whining about it like you, we'd still have the maturity of freakin' newborn vampires. So please just be quiet for five minutes, would you." I groaned in frustration.

"Okay, okay geez. Look all I'm saying is- wait what was that? I think we're being followed." Rosalie said.

"Yeah okay, sure we are. Rose if you don't wanna help look for your sister, thats fine but don't start trying to get attention because I'm not in the mood." I told her and she growled at me.

"I am not making this up, you didn't hear that? how could you have missed that snapping sound like someone was following us?" She asked and I sighed.

"Well there is nobody behind you so I guess your enhanced senses are on the fritz because I didn't hear anything- woah, okay I heard that." I said and gave her an apologetic look.

"I told you. where is it coming from? and where are the guys and Dad?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged.

"Not a clue, how did we not notice this happening until now? Carlisle? Where are you?" I said and called out to them but I got nothing in return.

"Okay, there is something seriously weird here. Dad was right there two minutes ago so he can't be far but then he should've heard you calling him so where is he?" Rose asked again.

"I don't know, call your father's cell and make sure everythings okay. I'm going to call Alice and let her know whats going on if she hasn't seen it already." I told her.

"Okay Mom but I've got a really bad feeling about this." Rosalie said and then called her father. We heard Dr. Jones by Aqua start playing and I knew it was Carlisle's ringtone, it was nearby and we were about to follow the sound when it stopped and someone picked up.

"Hello Rosalie, put your mother on the phone and don't tell me she's not there because I know she is." I heard someone on the other end tell Rose and she handed me the phone.

"Hello? who is this?" I asked and they let out a dark chuckle. "Let's just say I'm a friend of Bella's. She wanted me to tell you that Victoria says hello but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you Esme Cullen. Not so safe without your brute of a bear, the empath and your knight in shining armour or should I say Doctor in shining scrubs? not so safe without them now is it? You have a gift to love and love compassionatly but even love has limits and it can't save everything. think about that Esme, Bella's counting on her "Mom" and you promised you'd never let her down again." they said and hung up.

I fell to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs. "NO! Don't you touch her, you hear me? I will find you and I will kill you, Don't you touch her. Leave Bella alone!" I screamed to the air.

Rosalie knelt beside me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me to her chest. "Shh, we'll find her mom. I promise. We'll find the guys and then we'll find whoever did this and I swear I will shred them like ribbons for whatever they did to my sister, I promise mom we won't stop until we find them." She soothed and I nodded.

"Find who?" someone asked and when I looked up I couldn't believe it.

"Carlisle! Oh my god, where have you been? I thought I'd lost you." I shreiked and threw myself into his arms and kissed him as if I hadn't seen him since 1925.

He seemed confused by my reaction and laughed. "Esme, I've been right here the whole time and you could never lose me." he said.

"Wait, What? You were gone, so were Emmett and Jasper. I called out to you but you didn't awnser me so we called your cell and some really creepy chick picked up. Carlisle, she knew who and what we are and they've got Bella. Whoever she is, she's working with Victoria. We've got to find them." I told him.

"Okay, Esme slow down. if you guys called my cell, how come I didn't hear it?" he asked. "A better question is why do you have Dr. Jones by Aqua as your ringtone." Rosalie snickered.

"How did you know that?" he asked and Rose burst out laughing. "Um because we heard it right before miss creepfest picked up, we tried to follow the sound but she picked up your phone before we could. How did she get your phone anyway?" Rose asked and he shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Okay so what do you mean that me and the boys were gone? I swear we were right here the whole time listening to Rose argue with you. Rose said something about Bella doing us a favor and you said that it wouldn't matter what Bella did because Victoria would still attack regardless and then I don't remember what happened. its like I blacked out or something." Carlisle explained.

"That's the last thing you remember? Carlisle, are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes, why? what is going on?"

"After we finished arguing we heard a snapping sound like we were being followed and then we noticed you and the boys were gone or atleast sheilded by something so we couldn't see or hear you. Rose called your cell and some creepy chick picked up and said that she was a friend of Bella's and that Victoria says hello. Whoever she is, she knows my gift is to love and love compassionatly. She said that even love has limits and can't save everything then she told me to think about that because Bella's counting on me and then she reminded me of my promise not to let Bella down ever again and hung up. They've got Bella and I have to find her and save her, I've just got to." I explained and he wrapped his arms around me.

"No Esme, we have to find her and save her. I'm sorry I was such a jerk before, you're right this is what good parents do so I promise you we will find our daughter." Carlisle replied and I kissed him.

"its okay, I know you meant well and thats what counts. Now lets go find our daughter. I love you Carlisle." I told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and everything was a blur but I could somewhat make out my surroundings. It was dark, damp and cold but there was just enough light to see that I was in some kind of stone cavern, like an underground tunnel or a subway train station. I saw something red flash past me and gasped.

"Victoria?" I called out and I heard someone snicker in the distance.

"Well hello Bella, I missed you. I must admit when I found you a week and a half ago I was suprized to find you wandering Seattle alone without your precious Cullens but then I realized, if you were alone its because you were coming to surrender to me. Foolish human girl, you didn't think that would stop me, now did you?" Victoria snickered sadistically.

"If you're not going to kill me then what do you need me for? Let me go, Victoria please." I pleaded and she giggled maniacally.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to kill you, Bella. I just have a better idea. They know I have you so its only a matter of time before they come to us and when they do I'll show Esme just how sadistic I really am when I rip your throat out right in front of her and then I'll kill the rest of them. Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and then I'll kill your precious Edward. save the best for last, right?" Victoria taunted.

I snickered in my thoughts, She thought I still cared about Edward. Victoria was more of an idiot than I thought, though she still had some smarts considering she planned to make Esme watch as she killed me and then slaughter my entire family but when it came to Edward she would be disappointed.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot. There's someone here who'd love to see you, Now what was her name? Oh yes, Renee. I'm sure you'd like to see your mother before I kill you." Victoria laughed but stopped when I didn't react the way she'd expected.

"I could care less about Renee! She abandoned me for three days when I was 4 and I had to fend for myself while she went to party and get drunk. So if you killed her, good riddens." I hissed.

"Ouch, That's gotta hurt. Renee why don't you show Bella what true pain is, hm?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not going to hurt her but I will give her something painful to think about. She may hate me but she is still my daughter and I love her." Renee said from somewhere in the shadows.

"Awe, how sweet. well go on then." Victoria commented.

"Hey Bella, I missed you baby." Renee said as she cupped my chin but I pulled back out of her grasp. "I'm not your baby, Bitch and you're not my mother!" I hissed angrily.

"Yes, I've heard about your new "Mother" Esme Cullen. She stole you from me Bella and for that, I will kill her." Renee told me and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Good luck with that. You think you can just kill her like anyone else? If you really believe that, you're fucked Renee!" I said highly amused.

"Not like anyone else, like a vampire. Thats what she is, is she not? Didn't think I knew that now did you, Bella? I think you'll find I know a lot more in this new life than I did before." Renee replied with a laugh.

"New life? what the hell are you talking about? Wait a minute, Victoria did you... did you bite her? Oh shit!" I said as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Renee turned and walked into the light and then turned to face me and I gulped when I saw her. Those beady red creepy eyes and her skin sparkled, Renee was now immortal and Victoria was the reason behind her immortality.

"Thats right Bella, I'm a vampire now too and I intend to use my newborn strength to kill your precious "mother" after she watches Victoria kill you." she laughed.

"You're insane! You won't get away with this, neither one of you will. They will come for me and they will kill you both." I threatened.

"Oh we're counting on it but we'll be doing the killing, not them." Victoria giggled and Renee smirked.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you that being cocky will get you nowhere? You two are pathetic, you know that? you think you're gonna be victorious but you're wrong and when you're a pile of ash on the floor thats all you'll be, a hot steaming pile of ash waiting to be swept up by the guy with the broom." I taunted them with the truth.

"We shall see!" Victoria hissed and I nodded. "We shall see indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

**Esme's POV**

We went back to the house after a long hunt to power up for a fight, Alice had seen Victoria's plan and the place we would find Bella, she sketched a picture of it so we would know where to go and not waste time looking for it.

When we were all ready to go and prepared for a fight after a few tips from Jasper and a few points from Alice on what Victoria's plan was we left on our search for Bella. We knew they were in Seattle so when we got there we headed straight for where Alice said they'd be. Victoria was in for one hell of a suprize and when I was done with her and the mystery chick from the phone call they'd be nothing but dust and ashes.

**Victoria's POV**

I heard movement from above and I knew the time had come and I would be victorious. "Times up Bella. They're here and now its time for you to say good-bye to "Mommy" before I kill you." I told her.

"How did they find us so quickly? you said they'd be looking for a needle in a haystack and it would take months before they found us." Renee growled.

"Cool your jetts, will ya. So they found us a little sooner than anticipated but we can still beat them besides you're a newborn Renee and together we're stronger than they are. No big deal." I snapped.

"I'm not saying good-bye to shit, Victoria because you're the one who's dead meat!" Bella hissed at me.

"You shut your mouth, you stupid little human! I will succeed and you will die." I screamed.

"No big deal? Victoria, there are six of them and two of us. I may be new to this but I am not an idiot and if we fight them we're going to die." Renee hissed.

"Wow, look at you Renee. you're not a complete dumbass after all, whata'ya know." Bella snickered.

"So what are you saying Renee, you wanna back out now? Are you scared of a little fight because its a little too late for that now." I said.

"No! I'm not scared but I'm not stupid either and you may be ready to die Victoria but I'm not. I-" Renee started but was cut off when one of the Cullens kicked the door in.

"ENOUGH! Victoria, I'm only going to say once and then you're gonna wish you never pissed me off because you should know better than to piss off any mother but obviously you don't considering you just picked the wrong one to piss off. You think you know rage because we killed James but you don't know shit! Your rage is nothing compared to mine and you don't wanna see me when I'm angry, too bad for you you're gonna see it anyway!" Esme screamed.

**Esme's POV**

"Mom!" Bella screamed as the other vampire, a newborn grabbed her and held Bella like a human sheild while slowly backing away.

"Come any closer and I will kill her. I really don't want to but I will because I will not let you steal her from me again" the newborn said and I quickly realized that this was why Bella's so called mother never showed, Victoria had gotten to her first.

"Renee, right? Listen up bitch, For me to steal Bella would mean that she would have to have been yours at some point but in order for that to happen, you would have to have been a good, loving mother to her for her to love you in return. You were not, nor will you ever be a good mother. you didn't show her the love she deserves and therefor I didn't steal shit! Bella needed someone to be a mother to her and since you weren't going to do it anytime soon I filled that role and more importantly Bella sees me as the mother you never were so she is _My_ daughter, not yours! Now you have two choices here, I can and will kill you if you don't let her go or we can settle this one on one, just you and me whoever wins lives and the loser dies but either way you die because I'm the winner. fight me one on one and leave her out of it or choose your fate of a slow and painful death. Because Bitch, She is mine!" I hissed.

Renee tossed Bella against the wall which knocked her unconcious and crouched into an offensive position while I did the same.

"Rose, Alice protect your sister, Emmett, Jasper help your father with Victoria." I ordered without looking at them, too busy staring Renee down.

"Let's do this, Bitch!" I said and Renee laughed. "You're the one who stole my daughter and I'm the bitch, Ha! I'm gonna rip your freakin' heart out."

"Ooh, I'm really scared. I'm terrified that it won't work because this isn't Dracula and ripping my heart out, well thats a lot of marble skin to dig through so good luck with that one Bitch." I snickered.

She lunged at me and I dodged around her while I threw an arm around her neck from behind, Renee struggled to get out of my grasp for a good two minutes before she freed herself.

"It took you two minutes to free yourself from my hold on you, thats pathetic and your supposed to be a newborn? the weakest newborn ever created maybe." I taunted and she lunged again only to fail.

I grabbed Renee by the throat and slammed her into the stone floor then grabbed her by the shirt and tossed her across the room into the wall and ran at full speed and slammed her against the floor again.

"Who taught you to fight because you suck. Hey, thats a good one but seriously you really do suck at fighting and to think people say I can't fight, Ha! Apparently I fight better than you." I giggled as I picked her up and tossed her against the ceiling of the stone structure we were in.

"I'm not dead yet Esme so thats something." Renee hissed as she got up. "True, you're definetly not dead but you will be soon and even sooner if you don't fight back because I'm getting bored and you don't wanna know what I do when I get bored during a fight." I told her.

She crouched for another attack and this time she knocked me to the floor on my back and staddled my stomach in an attempt to pin me to the ground. I sent her flying into a wall with a swift right hook to the face then launched myself off the ground with a kick-flip and landed on my feet. I ran at full speed and grabbed her and threw her over my head into the floor, I straddled her chest and punched her in the face as if it were a speedbag that I was hitting over and over again.

"You know, Renee I'm getting really tired of this. So I think its time to show you how we vampires truly feel pain and I think I'm gonna start with your fingers." I said before I bit off one of her fingers and spit it out as she screamed in agony.

"Now that, that is pain. its the only way we feel physical pain and honestly I have to say normally I'm not a violent vampire but you Renee, you bring out the worst in me it seems. I've never bitten off a finger before today so I wonder... what would happen if I were to start biting off something like oh I don't know, a hand maybe. Care to find out or would you like me to put your finger back on so you can learn how to fight? Or I could just rip you apart and set you on fire and kill you now, which would you prefere?" I asked feeling very sadistic, I didn't like it but for some reason I was acting like I enjoyed it.

"Why are you doing this?" Renee asked still screaming in pain. "Hm, Okay a hand it is." I said and bit her wrist tearing her hand off with my teeth then spit it out.

"Yugh, its lucky you're not an animal because you don't taste very good but then vampires usually don't taste good so I guess its a good thing we're not cannables." I cringed at the taste of our marble-like skin in my mouth from biting her hand off.

Renee screamed again in excruciating pain and I slapped her in annoyance. She was really starting to piss me off with all that screaming, she just would not shut up and my ears were ringing.

"Ugh, shut up already would you. its really not that bad and you're hurting my ears, we have enhanced senses dummy. Now shut up or I'm gonna show you how bad you taste when I stick your hand in your mouth to shut you up." I groaned and she grinned at this, realizing she now had a way to fight back and screamed again this time louder.

"Ugh, Alright that's it!" I grabbed her hand, the one I just bit off, and stuck it wrist first in her mouth.

Renee mumbled something but I wasn't listening. "Ah, peace and quiet but now I'm bored again so I'm just going to be nice and kill you now. I'll even put your hand back on and your finger and then you can shut up because you won't be in pain anymore. I'll rip your head off and that way you won't feel a thing then I'm gonna set you on fire. Now, if I take your hand out of your mouth are you going to keep screaming?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Good girl." I said and took her hand out of her mouth before I held it to her arm where I bit it off until it healed as promised.

I grabbed the finger I bit off earlier and held it in place until it healed. I got up and held my hand out to her but she got up on her own, punched me in the face once before she just stood there waiting for her demise.

"That's for biting my hand and finger off, Bitch. Now get on with it and burn me already because I'm not going to stand here forever and I never really wanted this life anyway. Since Bella wants nothing to do with me, she dosen't love me or consider me her mother I have nothing to live for anyway so get it over with." Renee hissed and I nodded.

"Very well." I turned to see Bella sitting against the wall watching my every move.

"Bella, Honey? you okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, Just toast that Bitch already so we can go home because I'm tired and grumpy and I haven't exactly gotten any sleep in this hole in the ground not good sleep anyway." Bella groaned and let out a huge yawn.

I giggled "Okay sweetie." I said and turned back to Renee. "You ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yup, just do it." she said. "Okay." I replied and bit into her neck as I ripped her head off.

Renee's body fell to the stone floor with a thud. I dropped her head next to her body, lit a match and tossed it on her body close to where I dropped her head.

I looked over toward Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper as they set Victoria's body on fire and then turned to Rosalie, Alice and Bella. "My girls ready to go home?" I asked and all three of them nodded.

"Please tell me you guys brought a car or something cuz I'm way too tired to walk all the way home from Seattle. Three hours away from Forks is a long way to walk." Bella mumbled sleepily.

"No, we didn't. all six of us can't fit in one car Bella but don't worry Baby, I'll carry you home." I said.

"Thanks Mom but maybe Emmett could carry me for a little ways first and then you can cuddle with me when we get home. Okay?" Bella said and I nodded. "Okay Baby, I love you Bella." I said and kissed her forehead.

Emmett picked up his sister and carried her all the way home and when we got there he handed her to me. "She's out cold, Mom." Emmett told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go tuck her in and then I'm going to stay with her all night so I'll see you in the morning. Emmett, whatever you do tonight make sure its quiet and don't fight or argue with your brother, please. If you wake her up, there'll be hell to pay so please just keep it down and play nice." I whispered.

"Okay, I'll be quiet. Promise. Love you Mom." Emmett whispered back which was still loud for him but not loud enough for Bella to even hear since he was only whispering loud enough for our enhanced senses.

"I love you too, Em. Be good." I said and he nodded.

I carried Bella up to my room, I walked over and pulled down the covers with one hand before I gently set her down on our bed. I tucked her in and then laid down beside her.

Carlisle came into our room after a minute or two and he smiled at us. "I don't know how we ever got so lucky but what started more than a century ago with Edward and you my love has become the family I never thought we'd have."

"You, Carlisle, are the reason we have this family and it wouldn't be the same without you. How is Edward anyway? Still acting like he owns everything?" I asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, but let's not talk about that now. We should be celebrating, we have our daughter back and Victoria is dead along with Renee. We can be a family again, we are a family again." he said.

"Yes and no, there's still one thing we need to do and I'm gonna check with her first and only if she is willing as it is her choice but we still need to change Bella to make this family official and I think we should do it tomorrow unless she wants to wait. I also think we should both do it, I bite her and you bite her then it'll be almost like-" I started but Carlisle finished "we really are her parents because she'll have both our venom running through her veins."

"Exactly but only if its what she wants because I'm not about to give the wolves a reason to attack and she has to be willing in order for it to fit with the treaty's rules." I said and he nodded.

"Of course my love, I agree. I love you, my beautiful Esme." Carlisle said and softly kissed me. "I love you too, Carlisle so much." I said and kissed him again.

We laid there all night, Carlisle on one side, me on the other and our precious Bella cuddled in between us. I wrapped an arm around Bella and Carlisle wrapped an arm around me as we cuddled together watching over our daughter as she slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning wrapped in both Esme and Carlisle's arms in between them like a sandwich and smiled happily at the thought of having my parents of sorts cuddle with me all night long. "Good-morning Sweetheart." Carlisle said quietly with a gentle smile I loved.

"Morning Dad." I mumbled still sleepy. I felt Esme running her fingers through my hair endearingly and rolled over to face her.

"Morning Mama." I greeted as I nuzzled into her. "Good-morning Bella." Esme replied as she kissed my forehead gently.

"Heard anything from Charlie? Wait, what's the cover story for when he can't find Renee's body? Oh and I'm really, really sorry Esme. I should've listened to you, you knew my going to Victoria wouldn't stop her from attacking you and by going to her I made it easier for her because she could use me as levrage to get to you. I'm so so sorry Mom, you were right but then I guess thats why they say 'Mother knows best'. I'm so stupid, I played right into her hands. I swear, we humans have a stupidity gene or something. I mean, why didn't I just listen to you? You'd think I'd know better especially since you guys have been around so much longer than me or any human for that matter and that's the understatement of the century so I shouldn't have argued with you because you have so much more experience than me, not just in life but everything there is to know or at least more than any human claims to know anyway. I'm rambling so I'm just gonna shut up now." I said.

"Bella, Sweetie slow down. there was a fire last night at some little coffee shop in Seattle and a few people were lost to the flames. A few of the bodies were sent here and luckily there was one that would pass as Renee's body but burnt enough not to be recognized. the hospital still had Renee's dental records so Carlisle was able to convince Charlie that she's dead, Carlisle explained to your father that there had been a fire in Seattle and that because seattle grace hospital was practically overflowing with patients that they sent some of the people and bodies here. He told Charlie that because her body was burnt beyond recognition they had to use dental records. Charlie didn't want to believe him but when Carlisle showed him the dental records and her teeth matched the records, well we made them match the records but you know what I mean, Charlie knew he was right and called off the search for Renee." Esme explained and I nodded, knowing what she meant by "made them match".

"Okay, so is Charlie okay?" I asked and Carlisle nodded. "He's seems to be taking it rather well but I imagine he'd like to talk to you sweetheart." Carlisle said.

"Yeah okay. So, um I'm really sorry about running off to Victoria. I should've listened to you Mom. I love you." I told Esme and she gave me a stern look.

"I know honey, I know you are but don't you ever run off me like that again or there'll be hell to pay and I mean it." Esme said with ice cold glare and I pretended to cringe.

"Ooh, I'm really scared." I teased with a snicker and Esme chuckled. "You should be because if you ever do that to me, to us again I'll show you what fear really is." she teased back.

"So call your father, take a shower or whatever you need to do and then I'll make you breakfast but after that we, You, Carlisle and I need to talk about your transformation. Don't worry its nothing bad, we just want to talk to you about a few things before you decide when you want to be changed." Esme told me and I gave her a look.

"You don't have to make me breakfast all the time, you know. I just mean, I know how bad food smells to you and you shouldn't put yourself through that just because I need it to survive." I told her and Esme pouted.

"Pouting, really Mom?" I teased and the next thing I heard was Alice's voice from somewhere in the house.

"Bella, let Mom make you breafast. She dosen't do it because you need it to survive, She does it cuz she loves you and if we ate actual food she'd do it for us too. its a mom thing so get used to it, well at least until you're one of us." Alice called.

"Oh alright but don't make so much this time, I'm only one human ya'know and my stomach can only hold so much. Plus, for someone who only cooks for me, you're an amazing cook." I said and Esme beamed.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll just make you a couple pancakes. is that fair?" Esme asked. "Thats perfect, Thanks Mom. I'm gonna take a shower, I'll call Charlie and then I'll be down in a few minutes." I said and she nodded before she and Carlisle left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.**

**Esme's POV**

I made Bella pancakes for breakfast, not too many just like she'd asked and she kept telling me how good I was at cooking and thanked me for making it. "Agh, it was nothing and I'd do it for you any day Bella. I'm your mother, its what I do." I said.

"I know and thats why I love you, Mom. So what's this thing you and Dad want to talk to me about? I'm not gonna turn green like the wicked witch of the west, am I?" she teased and I giggled and shook my head.

"No, you're not going to turn green however I'm surprised you've seen The Wizard Of Oz, its such an old movie and it was in black and white or at least it was when Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and I went to see it." I told her.

"Oh I know, it used to be on tv all the time. its a classic and Judy Garland is or I guess I should say was amazing as Dorthy. I love that movie even though its kinda cheesey but seriously, the Scarecrow was so funny. Oh my god and I loved totto, the little dog." Bella gushed about the movie and I laughed.

"Yes, Totto was cute although I don't think it would be a very good idea for us to have a dog for obvious reasons and I wouldn't be able to face myself if that happened." I told her and she gasped.

"Mom, just because they're called dogs dosen't mean they're hot-dogs for vampires. A dog is not a snack for you guys to munch on so to speak." Bella shreiked and I gave her a look.

"Bella, I was totally kidding. I might be a monster but I'm not heartless regardless of the fact that it dosen't beat anymore." I told her and she giggled.

"I know. I also gotcha! You didn't honestly think I was serious did you? Oh and by the way Mom, you're not a monster. Don't listen to those stupid wolves, Jacob may be my friend but it dosen't change the fact that he's a complete ass when it comes to you guys. Always with the insults, Bloodsucker this and leech that. I mean its pathetic, really it is. Did you know he even called Carlisle 'Doctor Fang' one time? Oh, I was so mad I could've killed the stupid mutt." Bella muttered and I giggled, highly amused.

"You sound more and more like Alice everyday, calling Jacob a 'Mutt'. you sound just like her, well maybe not just like her but close." I told her with an amused smile.

"Oh yes because its soo funny Mom, laugh it up. He was insulting you guys and I wanted to rip his friggin' head off and you think its funny. Great." Bella hissed in annoyance.

"She dosen't but I do." Rosalie called from upstairs somewhere before Alice shouted "Me too."

"Anyway, shouldn't you, Dad and I be having a talk about something?" Bella reminded me. "Oh right, you know for having a perfect memory I'm sure forgetting a lot of things. lets go." I told her and she followed.

**The Talk**

"So Bella, your mother and I have been talking and we'd like to know what you would think about both of us changing you?" Carlisle asked and she looked confused.

"What he means sweetie, is that instead of having only my venom running through your veins, you'd have both our venom running through your veins almost as if you were our daughter because we both bit you. it is however still entirely up to you my dear." Esme explained.

"So you would bite me and then Dad would bite me or... like you'd both bite me at the same time?" Bella asked.

"We'd bite you at the same time Bella but only if thats what you want because whether we want it or not dosen't matter, you have to be willing or it goes against the treaty." Carlisle told her.

"Is it safe for two to bite a human at the same time, I mean has it been done before because I love the idea. I just wanna make sure it'll still work, it'll still make me like you guys right?" Bella asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, it has been done before and its no more risky with two of us biting than it is with only one of our kind. It will work, you will be one of us. Plus, adding my venom to Esme's may even make the transformation process shorter than normal so instead of two and a half to three days, it could take as little as a day maybe two tops because my venom is stronger than Esme's but combining them might shorten the process and that means less time spent writhing in pain for you." he told her and she nodded.

"Lets do it that way then. I like that idea, so when can we do this? Can we do it now, well not like right now but sometime today or later tonight?" Bella asked eagerly and Carlisle and I nodded.

"Anytime you're ready sweetheart, just let us know." I told her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Bella. you're my baby girl now and forever." I whispered and she hugged me and Carlisle hugged both of us.

"I love you guys too. Forever. I'll always love Charlie but you guys are my parents now just as much as he is." Bella told us.

"Finally our family is complete again and I've got my girls back, my family back. I love you both so much, My Esme and my Bella." Carlisle told us and kissed Bella's temple before he kissed me on the cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.**

Bella's POV

It was Carlisle's day off from work so I decided that I would give my parents of sorts some alone time before they changed me and let Alice drag me shopping to which she squealed in delight. So here we were at some mall in Seattle sitting in the food-court for lunch, well at least lunch for me anyways. Alice had bought a drink for herself although she only pretended to drink it.

"So are you excited Bella?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait but I thought it would be nice for Mom and Dad to have some time to themselves before they change me. I told them to have fun." I replied.

"Oh they are having fun, I've seen it which is actually kinda awkward because seriously who wants to see their parents doing... you know. I wish I could turn it off when that happens but no such luck, oh well." Alice explained and I nodded.

"That sucks, no pun intended and no offence. I'm glad they're having fun though, thats great." I told her.

"None taken, me too. They're always so busy and they put everyone else before themselves so its good to see them having fun even if-" Alice trailed off and tensed.

I waited knowing she was having a vision and when she came out of it she grabbed my hand and we took off. "No time to explain but we have to go home. Now." Alice said and I wondered what was going on.

"Alice, whats wrong? why do we have to go home?" I asked wearily and she explained on the way.

"Edward is coming back and he knows we're not home, that its just Mom and Dad. They're having fun which means they're distracted which gives him the advantage to attack, if we don't get there before he does he's going to kill Mom and Dad will go bizerk and kill him before he goes insane literally losing his mind." Alice explained.

"I'm calling Em and Rose, you should call Jas." I told her and she nodded.

I dialed Emmett's number and Rose picked up. "Rose, no time to explain but Alice saw Edward attacking Mom and Dad at home while otherwise engaged if you know what I mean so I need you and Emmett to go home now in case we don't get there in time. Alice is calling Jasper to let him know." I said as quickly as I could.

"Alright Bella, will do. Babe, we need to go. Now." I heard Rosalie tell Em. "Thanks Rose. Bye." I said and hung up.

"They're on their way home. Jasper?" I asked and Alice nodded. "Yes." was all she said in reply.

We got home and Alice picked me up and bolted inside with inhuman speed, put me down then bolted upstairs and burst into their room with her eyes covered by her hand.

"Oh thank god! Come on guys get dressed because Edward's coming home and he's going to kill Mom unless we stop him. I've seen it so get up, Now!" Alice shreiked.

A second later they were downstairs and dressed and ready to attack Edward if need be.

"I don't like having to fight my son but if he tries to hurt any one of you I will do what needs to be done. I won't let him hurt my family and he wants to get to Bella no doubt. He's out for revenge against us for keeping him away from her so if its a fight he wants, he'll get it." Carlisle told us and Esme growled.

"Leave him to me, I'll tear his freakin' head off before he'll touch her. Bella is not some possesion for him to control, she's our daughter and if he so much as looks at her, I'll kill him!" Esme snarled.

Rosalie and Emmett burst through the front door along with Jasper and came to stand defensively around me next to Esme and Carlisle and Alice.

"When's he comin'?" Em asked. "Now." Alice said and a second later Edward burst through the door.

They all took a defensive stance and Edward snickered. "So good to be home and you gathered the whole family just for me Bella? That's sweet, really sweet of you. Too bad I'm gonna kill them all or die trying because they took you away from me so I have nothing left." he glared at us.

"They didn't take shit Edward, you never loved me. Only wanted to control me but I'm not a possesion, I don't belong to you and you don't own me. You brought this on yourself." I yelled at my ex-boyfriend.

"They took everything from me, my life, my soul, you. I'm a monster because of them so don't tell me they took nothing because they took everything from me!" he screamed.

"Why you ungrateful little shit. If it wasn't for Carlisle you'd be dead and this is how you repay him? I can't believe I called you my brother because I have never despised you more than I do now Edward, you're a real son of a bitch." Rosalie screamed.

"Oh yes Rose because you're so grateful to them, right? They took away your only chance to have children and you hated them for it but now you're grateful? you're such a hypocrite Rosalie." Edward retorted.

"Yes Edward I did but then I realized that hating them wouldn't bring my mortal life back, it wouldn't bring the chance to have children back. If I spent eternity hating them it would only make me miserable and I don't want that so yes I am grateful to Carlisle, I might not show it but I am. He could've let me bleed to death in that alley in 1933 but he didn't, Carlisle gave me a second chance at life and yes for a long time I hated him for it but not anymore. Esme is the mother mine never was, Alice is my sister and best friend, Jasper is my brother and also my best friend, Emmett is the love of my life, Carlisle is the father I always wished mine had been like and Bella is my sister now and soon she'll be my sister forever. I will not let you destroy this family, you have done enough damage already but if you want to get to Bella you're gonna have to go through all of us. Good luck with that though because Esme and I are gonna wipe the floor with you." Rosalie explained.

Edward looked at me with a smirk and Rosalie lunged without warning and pinned Edward against the wall with her hands around his neck. She was pissed and he knew it too but that didn't stop him from grabbing her head and smashing it into the wall and lunging for Esme. I got an idea and acted on it, Esme would probably freak later but desperate times call for desperate messures.

I stepped in front of my mother and blocked Edward from her because I knew he wouldn't hurt me not physically anyway. I pulled out my zippo lighter and held it out to the side, flipped the lid and sparked the flint igniting the flame.

"Take another step Edward, I dare you. Take another step and I swear on Jacob I'll be nothing but ash, you wouldn't be able to control ash now would you? Didn't fuckin' think so! Back the fuck off Edward, Leave and Don't EVER come back! You got that, Come back here and we will kill you. Don't call us, don't read our thoughts, don't come around us. You leave us alone and we'll leave you alone, It will be as if we never exsisted. I promise." I used his own words against him.

"NOW GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and my plan worked because he left and thankfully nobody was badly hurt. Rosalie had a few cracks in her face but when they healed, she was fine.

"Rose, you okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine but why did you do that? we could have taken him and beaten him, we had him out numbered." she said.

"I know we could have but why fight when we can resolve it without violence, we've been through enough. if he comes back which he probably will someday then we'll deal with him but for now lets just get on with our lives so to speak. I know how protective and loyal you are and I respect and admire that but some things can be settled without violence." I told her and she snickered.

"You sound like Dad but I suppose you're right. I'm just sick of his 'Poor me' crap and I didn't want him to hurt you or Mom or any of us." Rosalie explained.

"I know and as for sounding like Carlisle, what can I say? I guess I'm kinda like my Dad in that way." I said and looked at Carlisle with a smile.

I looked at Esme and she looked angry. "Mom I'm sorry but he was going to hurt you and I couldn't let him do that. it was stupid I know but it worked."

"Bella, I can take care of myself and besides its my job to protect you not the other way around. Just because something works dosen't mean you should go off half cocked because it could get you killed and you're right it was very, very stupid." Esme shouted.

"But Mom I-" I started but she cut me off. "I don't want to hear it Bella. I told you not to do something like that ever again and you delibrately disobeyed me, I love you Bella I do but I am very disappointed in you. Give me the lighter and then go up to our room and you know very well that I will hear it if you try to sneak out so don't bother. Now go!" She yelled.

I handed her the lighter and ran upstairs to my parents room. I curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

Esme's POV

"Mom, she was trying to protect you. You gonna send me to my room if I try to protect you too?" Rose scoffed at me.

"That is different Rose, You're not a fragile human anymore. She is and what if hadn't backed off, huh? Then what? Let my daughter set herself on fire? I don't think so, not gonna happen not today. Not ever." I told her and she glared at me.

"Yes thank you for reminding me yet again that I am no longer human. Thank you so much for that Mother but being human does not mean being a pathetic push-over and Bella has courage which is more than I can say for most humans. It should make you proud that she loves you enough to want to protect you but instead you punish her?" Rosalie hissed and then we heard Bella crying.

"And you made her cry, good one Mom. Just perfect, Not." Rose hissed again and stormed off somewhere.

I put my hand over my forehead and shook my head. I just didn't want her getting hurt but instead of protecting her from Edward I had hurt her myself and I realized Rosalie was right. I should be proud of Bella for protecting me and not punishing her and worse I made my baby cry.

"Esme, darling I love you but Rosalie is right. I know your intentions were good but I think you were a little too hard on her." Carlisle told me and I nodded.

"I know, I'm a terrible mother. How could I be so stupid, I made her cry... I'm horrible." I whimpered and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Esme you are a wonderful mother, you are not stupid or horrible and you didn't mean to make her cry. You are just trying to do whats best for her because thats what good parents do, remember? Who told me that when I wouldn't listen?" He told me.

"I did, I told you that. How is it that you always know the right things to say?" I asked and he shrugged. "I guess I'm just that good." he teased with a smile.

"She's asleep now but when she wakes, you should talk to her." He told me and I nodded. "I will." I replied.

Bella's POV

When I woke up Esme was sitting on the bed behind me, I wasn't facing her but I knew she was there and she knew it too. I didn't turn to face her, I was still upset with her. True, what I did was stupid but I was only trying to protect her but I had disappointed her and I never wanted to do that so I guess I was more upset with myself than I was with her but I still didn't turn around to face her.

"Bella, I know you're angry with me but I need to talk to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry, I was wrong. I've always told you to be brave and to stand your ground and thats all you were doing and I'm so proud of you. I don't like that you put yourself in harms way to protect me but I'm proud that you love me enough to do it." She told me but I still didn't face her, I was too ashamed.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself for being so stupid. I never wanted to disappoint you and that is exactly what I did so yes, you should. you should yell at me because when you said to be brave and stand my ground I didn't listen very well because being brave and being reckless are two completely different things. I wasn't being brave, I was being reckless and now you're disappointed in me as you should be. I'm so ashamed. You're right, just because something works dosen't mean I should just do it because it works and I did so if anyone is wrong here its me Mom not you." I told her in a whisper so low I'm not even sure she could hear it but I know I couldn't.

"Bella look at me, sweetheart please." She asked and I shook my head. "I can't, I'm too ashamed. I promised you I'd never do something like that again and I broke my promise." I told her and I felt her lay her head on my shoulder.

"you have nothing to be ashamed of Bella, you were only doing what you thought was right and I was too hard on you. When you came up here earlier, Rosalie scolded me for sending you to your room, well our room but you know what I mean anyway you sure impressed her. I think she's very proud of you for what you did, She said you have a lot courage and more than most humans. She said that I should be proud of you instead of punishing you and she is right. I am proud of you Baby, I really am." She told me and I was surprised when she said Rose defended me.

I turned to face her "Rose gave you shit? Really, no joke?" I asked and she nodded. "She did, I don't think she'll admit it to you but she did and she still hasn't come back from when she stormed off so I guess I made her pretty mad." she told me with a smile.

"Figures, Rose would wait till I'm not around to defend me so when I ask her about it she can still act like she hates me even though I know she dosen't hate me." I snickered and Esme nodded.

"She's never really been one to swallow her pride thats for sure but she loves you like a sister just as much as Alice does, just don't expect her to admit it." Esme said with a smirk and I giggled.

"Okay. I really am-" Esme put up her hand to stop me. "Ah, Enough apologizing already. I get it, your sorry. I'm sorry too but your forgiven so hush now. I love you Bella." she told me and hugged me rubbing my back.

"I love you too, Mom." I told her and kissed her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.**

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie came back to the house looking like she just went three rounds with Jane volturi and plopped down on the couch beside Emmett.

"Woah, Babe what happened to you?" Em asked her and she smirked. "I think the better question is what happened to Edward?" Rosalie snickered and Emmett burst out laughing.

"You went and kicked his ass, didn't ya?" Emmett asked and Rosalie smirked. "Yes and no. I kicked his ass and then I burnt his ass, he'll never bother us again." She smiled triumphantly.

"You killed him?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I needed to blow off some steam and I just gonna go beat up a rock or something but then Edward showed up and I just lost it on him and before I realized what happened I was holding his head in my hands and standing over his body. So I figured since I already had him in pieces anyway I might as well get rid of him, I dropped his head next to his body, tossed a lighter on him and walked away." Rosalie explained.

"Makes sence. well atleast now we don't have that to worry about." I said just as Esme walked into the room.

"Worry about what?" she asked. "We don't have to worry about Edward coming after us anymore." I told her.

"Oh well thats good. wait why?" Esme asked again. "Because I killed him Mom." Rose told her and Esme nodded.

"So, can you and Dad change me now? I mean if you're not too busy." I asked and she nodded.

"Of course Bella, just give me a few minutes to talk to your father and make sure its okay with him to do it now." she said and I nodded "Okay."

Esme went upstairs to talk to Carlisle about it and once she was out of sight I crossed my fingers and hoped that he would say yes. "Excited much Bella?" Emmett asked and I gawked at him.

"Dude, I think ever since the day I was born I was meant for something more than mere humanity not only that but in my very bleak, very boring human world I've never really fit in and felt like I belonged there but when I'm with all of you I feel complete like I've finally found where I belong. So Em as you would say, Hell yeah I'm excited." I practically squealed.

Emmett snickered and nodded. Esme came back down a minute or two later and gestured for me to follow her. I looked at Emmett and Rose who both gave me thumbs up. Alice rushed over and whispered a "Good Luck." in my ear and Jasper smiled at me before I followed Esme up stairs.

**Bitten**

I walked into my parents room behind my mom and I wasn't sure what to do next and Esme seemed to notice because the next thing I knew she had picked me up and carried me to their bed.

"Okay sweetie, lay back and try to breathe." Esme said and I nodded "Okay."

I laid back and tried to breathe as best I could but it was hard especially when I wanted this more than anything. Carlisle sat next to me on one side and Esme on the other side of me.

They leaned in towards my throat but they stopped and looked at each other as if to say "on three. 1...2...3" and they both bit my neck at the same time exactly.

This wasn't the bad part though, the real pain didn't start until a few seconds after being bitten which would be now.

Now I was screaming and I knew it was just part of the process however that didn't make it hurt any less. As the venom runs through your bloodstream and takes over your body it feels like you're on fire from the inside out and it hurts. A lot and thats a major understatement.

"Ugh, it hurts a lot more than I remember from when James bit me. Is that normal?" I asked and Carlisle nodded. "Yes, when that happened it was only one of us that bit you but this time two of us have bitten you at the same time. This makes the transformation process shorter but a lot more painful because the venom is being pushed through your body at a faster than normal rate which causes the pain to become more intense."

"Good to know." I gasped in pain while Esme stroked my hair, doing her best to sooth me the only way she could.

I started losing consciousness but I was just conscious enough to hear Esme say "Its almost over baby, almost done and then I'll take you for breakfast vampire style."

Good I thought. If it was almost over then I could go hunt with Esme and work on getting my thirst under control. Plus, this damn burning would finally stop and I'd be with them forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, not me.**

**Esme's POV**

Bella's transformation was almost complete and she would be awake soon, when she did wake up I would be there as would Carlisle. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and they were scarlet red.

"Bella, honey your eyes are red right now but thats normal at this point. Once you drink enough animal blood they will slowly start turning golden brown like ours but it will take time so I don't want you to worry when you look in the mirror." I told her and she nodded.

She got up and went to sit by the window but she wasn't in control of her speed yet and when she sat in the chair it hit the wall and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly. "Its okay sweetie, when Carlisle changed me I tossed a face cloth and it went through a wall. it was a mess and Carlisle thought it was hilarious." I told her and Carlisle gawked at me.

"What? you did. you and Edward were downstairs and I tossed it through the wall, you asked if I was okay and Edward told you what I did and you burst out laughing." I told him and he shook his head.

"I'd love to hear the story later guys but I think I need to hunt because my throat feels like its on fire. Is that normal too?" Bella asked us and we nodded. "Yes, I'll take you to hunt my dear. Come, let's go and find some breakfast." I told her and she giggled.

"Breakfast? Okay then, I don't know if I'd call it that but right now I'm too thirsty to care." she said and laughed again.

I laughed along with her and took her hand in mine. I lead her downstairs and out of the house before we took off with inhuman speed.

"This is amazing. I mean I know you guys have carried me while using your speed before but experiencing it for myself... I can't describe it, there are no words for this." She told me and I laughed.

"I felt the same way when I was a newborn. I felt so free like for once I could enjoy my life instead of suffering in it. Not that I was suffering anymore but my human life was... well it wasn't bad as a child but as I got older my life became a never-ending nightmare." I told her and she looked at me as if she would cry if she could.

"I'm so sorry mom. If I had been there I would have killed him for what he did to you but not before I showing him how it feels to get the shit kicked out you. I would make sure he knew what it felt like to be beaten and broken and then he would know how you felt before I ripped his fuckin' head off." She said and the look on her face told me she was dead serious.

"It was a long time ago and he's dead now anyway, Edward killed him when he went on his vigilante spree in 1927. Let's not talk about that now Bella you need to hunt." I said and she nodded.

"Okay but just let me say this, people say we're monsters because we're vampires but the true monsters are humans like Charles Evenson. Not all humans are monsters but they are just as capable of killing someone as we are." she said and hearing her say that warmed my ice-cold heart.

"I know sweetie now let's get you something to quench your thirst." I told her and took her hand in mine again.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion and she must have too because she took off in the direction of the scent and I followed.

The lion was pacing back and forth over some boulders and Bella looked at me as if asking for some sort of confirmation so I nodded and she lept for the mountain lion. Tackling it to the ground, she sank her teeth into its neck tearing the flesh away without difficulty and quenched her thirst as I watched with pride.

**The End.**

**(A/N: For those who don't know, Charles Evenson is Esme's abusive ex-husband and I don't like him. Edward did kill him, He was Edward's first victim when Edward left in 1927 and killed a bunch of murders, Abusive jerks and stuff like that.) I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
